Pale Draco's Decision
by kisssanitygoodbye
Summary: Draco hat alles verloren.......sein Leben erscheint sinnlos......ohne sie......Gedanken einer gebrochenen Seele.....


Noch ein kleiner Song-Oneshot von mir...

**Disclaimer: **Nix mir, nur die Idee!

**Song: **Pale - Within Temptation

--

Warum hast du mich verlassen? Ich will nichts mehr, als einfach aufgeben, dann würde dieser Schmerz endlich enden. In meinem Versteck ist es kalt, so kalt, dass es mir durch Mark und Bein geht. Meine Arme, die ich schützend um meinen Oberkörper gelegt habe, schaffen es auch nicht, das Zittern zu stoppen. So soll also mein Leben jetzt aussehen? Das Leben des Draco Malfoy, das eigentlich so ruhmreich hätte werden sollen? Wenn ich nicht versagt hätte, wäre alles anders. Wenn ich getan hätte, was mir zugeteilt worden war, wärst du noch am Leben. Meine Lunge schmerzt bei dem tiefen Atemzug, den ich mache. Ich will nicht mehr….

_The world __seems not the same,  
though I know nothing has changed.  
It´s all my state of mind,  
I cant leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger. _

Ich sollte stark sein, einfach weiter machen. Aber ohne dich kann ich das nicht, ich fühle mich, als wäre mir mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen worden. Langsam schließe ich die Augen und sehe dein wunderschönes Gesicht vor mir. Sofort schlage ich meinen Hinterkopf gegen die kalte Steinmauer, um dich zu vertreiben. Doch es geht nicht, dein Bild hat sich in meinem Kopf eingebrannt. Und in meinem Herz…

_Have to try to be free  
from the thoughts in my mind..  
Use the time that I have  
I can´t say goodbye.  
have to make it right. _

Wenn ich daran denke, dass dein Mörder immer noch da draußen ist, läuft es mir eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich habe noch nie so viel Hass empfunden. Hass…ich freue mich über ihn, lange habe ich nichts mehr gefühlt….abgesehen von der Kälte. Draco Malfoy, was bist du nur geworden? Wenn mich mein Vater jetzt sehen könnte…..was würde er sagen….darüber brauche ich nicht nachzudenken, denn er ist bei dir, wo immer das auch sein mag….Wie gerne wäre ich auch bei euch….ich sehne mich nach dem Tod…….denn sterben bedeutet, dass ich dein wunderschönes Gesicht wieder sehen darf….

_Have to fight, cause I know  
in the end it´s worthwhile  
that the pain that I feel slowly fades aw__ay.  
It will be alright._

Nein! Ich muss aufhören, über den Tod nachzudenken…..ich wäre viel zu feige dazu, mich umzubringen…….die Stille hier erdrückt mich, das einzige Geräusch, das ich vernehme, ist mein rasselnder Atem…..dein Lachen hören, das wäre das Schönste, was mir in diesem Moment passieren könnte…….doch es ist und bleibt ein Wunsch…….obwohl ich deine Stimme so lange schon nicht mehr hören durfte, erinnere ich mich genau an ihren Klang. Besonders an den Tonfall, in dem du „Ich liebe dich." gesagt hast. Ich höre die drei Worte so deutlich in meinem Kopf, als würdest du neben mir stehen, lächelnd lehne ich meinen Oberkörper zurück und lausche….

_I know, should realize  
time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside, I have to trust it will be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger._

Ich sehe dich so genau vor mir…..deine Augen…… deine Art, dich zu bewegen…….deine Lippen…..was würde ich geben, wenn ich dich noch einmal berühren dürfte……..seufzend öffne ich die Augen……..und du bist verschwunden…….ich merke gar nicht, wie eine Träne nach der anderen meine Wangen hinunterläuft….ich spüre schon lange fast nichts mehr…...

_Have to try to be free  
from the thoughts in my mind..  
Use the time that I have  
I can´t say goodbye.  
have to make it right_.

Plötzlich stehe ich auf, obwohl ich es gar nicht wollte……ein einzelner Gedanke durchfließt meinen Körper…..Du bist es wert, zu kämpfen!

Ich darf nicht aufgeben…..dein Mörder wird auch mich töten, wenn ich bei ihm bin…..das weiß ich….aber ich werde es versuchen….ich werde ihn finden…..dann bin ich wieder bei dir…….dann ist alles zu Ende…..

Dein Gesicht vor meinen Augen gibt mir die Kraft, mein Versteck zu verlassen und meinen Weg zu gehen……meinen Weg in den Tod…..meinen Weg zu dir…..

_Oh, this night is too long.  
I have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I´m floating away.  
Through the mist I see the face  
of an angel, who calls my name.  
__I remember you´re the reason I have to stay_

_--_

und? kommis machen bitte! lob und kritik ist beides sehr willkommen :)


End file.
